falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Anti-materiel rifle
|weight =20 |value =5600 |edid =WeapNVAntiMaterielRifle |baseid = |footer = }} The Hécate IIKey art detail on the side of the AMR - "Hécate II" anti-materiel rifle (AMR) is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Utilizing an ergonomic, metallic skeleton design with a free-floating barrel, the .50 Hécate II is a bolt-action, high caliber precision weapon intended for use against materiel and hard targets. For balance, the rifle includes a tapered barrel and a large muzzle brake to reduce recoil to manageable levels. Unlike most rifles, the AMR was designed from the ground up to be used at long and extreme ranges: It lacks any kind of sights, featuring instead a mounting rail for high powered scopes and a forward bipod mount.Weapon appearance and behavior. Characteristics The AMR is similar in design principle to that of a sniper rifle, delivering a high power shot at long distances with great accuracy, although chambered in a larger caliber for hardened targets. As such, the AMR has extremely high damage and low spread and comes pre-equipped with a scope. The magnification level of the scope is 3.13x. Offsetting this is its slow rate of fire, resulting in a low damage-per-second and that the weapon itself weighs 20 pounds, making it one of the heaviest shoulder fired weapons in the game. Additionally, its .50 MG ammunition is very rare, very expensive, and is heavy if carried in bulk in hardcore mode; a full magazine weighs two pounds without the Pack Rat perk and one pound with the perk. When fired from the hip (without aiming), the resulting recoil from the weapon's large-caliber will result in the user being pushed slightly backward (evident in third-person view). Aiming down the scope will prevent this. Durability The anti-materiel rifle can fire a total of about 470 shots, the equivalent of 59 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) - the variant added by Gun Runners' Arsenal that accepts modifications. * Oliver anti-materiel rifle Comparison Locations * Gun Runners - can be bought from the Vendortron if the player character's level is at least 16. * NCR Veteran Rangers will usually carry these when the player reaches a medium-high level. The rifle will commonly be in poor condition when looted from them. NCR veteran rangers are common at Camp Golf. * During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, many centurions carry these in the outdoor area. * Knight Torres, in the Hidden Valley bunker, may sell one. * White Legs tribals can be found with these rifles at higher levels in Zion Canyon. * Marked men, particularly hunters, may carry these at higher levels in the Divide. * The Courier's Mile - in a high-tech gun case. * Ulysses' Temple - Ulysses carries one. Notes * During the opening cutscene, a Veteran Ranger is shown sniping a Fiend raider at the El Rey Motel with an anti-materiel rifle. * When loaded with match rounds, the anti-materiel rifle has the longest range in V.A.T.S. for making shots with 95% accuracy. * Firing this weapon without aiming will cause the rifle to shoot upwards and make you completely miss a target that may be in front of you. * The anti-materiel rifle and Paciencia from the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on share the highest Critical Hit Damage in the game. * The Courier as well as NPCs hold and fire the weapon by the stock, as opposed to the pistol grip. This is due to the fact that it shares the same firing animations as other bolt-action rifles. Behind the scenes * The anti-materiel rifle was influenced by the PGM Hécate IIJ.E.Sawyer of Formspring and is named after it, due to Sawyer being sick of Barrett sniper rifles being featured in games.I based the anti-materiel rifle on the Hécate II because honestly I was/am sick of seeing Barretts in games and I think the Hécate II looks better. - Frog Helms Fan Club response * As displayed on the key art, the anti-materiel rifle had a different scope that is more in-line with its real-life counterpart. Bugs * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which the anti-materiel rifle is equipped and drawn, the reload animation will take twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. * When fired at close range, it may completely miss even though the end of the barrel is almost literally touching the target, this is more common when you are not aiming down the sights. * When the weapon is fired in short range (almost melee), the barrel sticks through the enemy and misses the target. * If an anti-materiel rifle loaded with incendiary rounds is used to target anyone in V.A.T.S and V.A.T.S is canceled without being activated, the targeted opponent will still catch fire, causing standard fire damage. * Sometimes when zoomed in the scope glitches and prevents sniping with the scope. Turning off the system and reloading the save file will fix this. Sounds Gallery Materiel rifle back shot.jpg Materiel rifle side shot.jpg FNV1big.jpg|The AMR in key art References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Panzerbüchse es:Rifle antimaterial pl:Wielkokalibrowy karabin wyborowy ru:Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка uk:Великокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка